This invention generally relates to viewing devices and, in particular, to viewing devices which allow viewing at right angles without inverting the image. The invention is especially useful for viewing in a horizontal direction from a prone or supine position.
There are certain types of eye surgery which require the patient to maintain a face-down position with a minimum of eye movement for extended periods of time, up to several weeks. While in this position, the person obviously has very limited ability to perform many ordinary functions, such as reading, viewing television, or seeing little more than the feet of those giving assistance or visiting during this recovery period.
While the use of a mirror may seem an obvious solution to this problem, objects would appear upside down and backwards. Reading in this manner obviously would be next to impossible, and attempts at viewing other things would appear quite abnormal.
The device described here allows the patient to see horizontally while looking in a downward or upward direction, and to view the object in a completely normal and upright orientation.
A viewing device according to the invention provides an unobstructed viewing path which is essentially horizontal, while the gaze of the person remains in a vertical direction. More specifically, a first reflective surface directs the view toward a second reflecting surface, which directs the view in a horizontal direction. The image as seen by the person is non-inverted and clearly visible, as if viewing it directly without the device.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method of viewing in a generally horizontal direction from a prone or supine position includes providing at least two surfaces having reflective portions oriented at an acute angle to each other. One of the reflective surface portions is positioned in the user""s line of sight. The other of the reflective surface portions is positioned in an optical path extending to an area to be viewed. The user looks into one of the reflective surface portions and views objects along the optical path.
According to another aspect of the invention, a viewing device includes a housing and at least two surfaces having reflective portions supported at the housing. The at least two surface reflective portions are oriented at an acute angle to each other. An object viewed in one of the reflective surface portions is reflected from the other of the reflective surface portions. This provides non-inverted images of objects viewed at an approximate right angle from the direction of viewing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a viewing device includes a housing formed in a generally Z-shape defining two support surfaces at an acute angle to each other. A first reflective surface is positioned on one of the support surfaces and a second reflective surface is positioned on the other of the support surfaces.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.